Brother in Law
by WaterLily95
Summary: "Flowers are fine once you're married." If only Sokka knew... Kataang!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

**Brother-in-Law**

Attention, ladies and gentlemen. Narrating this so called "story" is someone who we all know and love. Keep your hands together for the one and only...

Well, ya know what? I think it's best if we're not so formal with this. I mean, really. I, Sokka of the Southern Watertribe (not to mention the best warrior in town), am not really the formal type. Sure, I like special treatment. I'm the Avatar's friend afterall, aren't I? But seriously, I'm just a guy who likes comedy...with a touch of sarcasm. My sister refers to me as the "complaining guy," but I'm more of a realistic person. In fact, I...

Alright, I won't ramble on. The point is that I have a problem. Not just any problem...one that no other older brother should face with his younger sister. And the solution? Well, that's what I'm here for. Perhaps you can help me.

Even if the entire universe is against me, I'm usually the one to find it hilarious at times. In other words, I'm the oblivious one...atleast you think. I may not be the serious one, but I, too, can tell what's going on with my sister and the Avatar. Yep, you guessed it. Avatar Aang. My problem? Here it goes. Well, it all started off with an iceberg...

I'm sure you know my little sister, Katara. Speaking of which, she can be a total optimist at times. Anyway, back to the point. One fateful day in the middle of nowhere among the Southern Water Tribe, she waterbended us in a fit of anger. And those were actually the good old days. The real trouble started when she found someone frozen in an iceberg that emerged from underwater. Ironically, it turned out to be the Avatar. After a hundred years of war and fighting, we finally found him.

At first, I thought he was just a kid. A fun-loving, goofy little kid. I started to observe him secretly and noticed him smiling at my sister. It's just a smile, you may think. But I can see more than that. Just look at that face of evil...! Well, not really but still.

I can see that _'I like you more than just a friend' _look. And trust me, I don't want to be called Uncle Sokka anytime soon. But after the Fire Nation raided the south pole, I found out that he was much more than that. He agreed to go with Prince Zuko to keep our village safe. He's not bad for a kid. A pretty good Avatar if you ask me. (well, all Avatars are good, aren't they?)

After a sudden turn of events, we decided to help him fulfill his destiny and defeat the Firelord. We went to the Southern Air Temple, Omashu, and almost got killed by that gang of pirates. All this time, I noticed the way he talked to her, looked at her, and blushed everytime she talked to him. I mean, he tangled up my fishing line just to make her a necklace. A _necklace! _And don't get me started with Aunt Wu! I thought he fell for that Meng girl at first.

Despite all of this, I would choose Aang as my future brother-in-law any day. It's not like he's going overboard or anything. He's my best friend and savior. He's smart for his age, protective, strong. He's the Avatar! He practically worships the ground she walks on. He has the ability to take care great of my sister in the future. Plus, he makes her laugh a lot. What else can I ask for in a brother-in-law?

Here he comes now. What's that behind his back? Looks like he's done some serious shopping. He's going up to her. They're talking...So far, so good.

Wait, now he's blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. He gives her something-flowers? Hmm...smells like roses. I have to admit that's very sweet. Atleast he's not smooching over my baby sister.

Then, she smiles and hugs him. The usual way of saying thanks. And he hugs back. He's grinning like he already beat Ozai.

Not bad I guess. I can get used to this. What can I say? They're perfect for eachother. Great, I can already hear the wedding bells. All I have to do now is sit back and enjoy the show until then. (with a few exceptions of course)

Then again, I think I should keep my trusty boomeraang next to me at all times..._just in case..._


End file.
